FREAKS
by 372259
Summary: "Come with me" her watery green eyes begged him. He knew the consequences, but he also knew that he owed her. Sam Winchester leaves town with Amy Pond. Together, they escape the fates that their parents had set for them. He will happily be different, be a freak, if it means he can be with her. Rating will most likely change if I do more chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Escape old version

**A/N: I had no spell check, so I hope to update a spell checked version later. Forgive the spelling/grammar mistakes! **

* * *

=================~F~=~R~=~E~=~A~=~K~=~S~=================

**You're different. I'm different. Let's be different together.**

=================~F~=~R~=~E~=~A~=~K~=~S~=================

* * *

"Be yourself."

That is the advice that any normal older brother would have given if their younger sibling asked for guidance in the way of women.

Unnfortunately, the Winchesters were anything _but _normal.

So, when a 12-year-old Sam asked a 16-year-old Dean for advice on how to talk to girls, he really should have expected the nature of Dean's answer.

"Be me."

"What kind of advice is that!" Sam whispered annoyed.

"The kind that other people would be greatful for" Dean said pointedly.

Sam sighed and responded in a hushed whisper, "Oh come on Dean, how does that help? I don't know how to be like you."

"Simple: be charming, smooth, confident-"

"Arrogant" Sam muttered under his breathe. Nonetheless, Dean heard and laughed.

"Yah wit's good too, the ladies love that. Huh, ya dad I know. Sorry Sammy I gotta get going" he paused before hanging up and hastely adding "Dad sends his best".

_No he doesn't_. Sam thought bitterly. Really, Sam shouldn't let the closeness between Dean and his dad bother him. He really shouldn't, but he did. He just couldn't understand what it was about himself that made his dad act so wary around him. Sam wasn't the only one who noticed.

Dean and Uncle Bobby saw the way his father acted, but skirted around the issue and avoided it like the plague. They were Winchesters, and Winchesters didn't have heart to hearts. Besides, Sam had a feeling that crying to Dean and Uncle Bobby was the exact thing that his dad expected him to do. Sam also had a feeling that his dad's expectations weren't changing anytime soon. He would always seem the youngest as weak and hesitant. And Sam knew that those expectactions would always follow him.

Always.

_Not that it matters. Soon, I'll be old enough to go away. Then Dad has all the time in the world to spend with Dean._

While skimming through the bookshelves, his thoughts were halted when his eyes met with green eyes. Quickly blushing, he grabbed the nearest book and looked down to his hands. He absentmindly noted that the carpet was a lurid orangy-red colour. When he gathered enough courage to look back up, the green eyes were gone.

Taking the book back to his table, Sam tried skimming his yes over the page only to realize a few moments later that he had read the first line six times and still had no idea what he had read. His nerves were still racing and he was still thinking about possible ways that he could approach the girl. It wasn't until he was ready to put the book back that he realized he had chosen _Chicken Soup for the Girl's Soul_.

Sam rolled his eyes and felt grateful that nobody had seemed to notice his strange choice. The last thing he needed was another reason for the guys in his class to bug him: being the new kid brought him enough attention as it was.

After returning the book to its proper place, unlike the brilliant specimen who put it in the town's history book section, Sam returned to thinking about more pressing matters: how to talk to the girl with green eyes. He pondered on how to be like Dean for a few minutes before taking a deep breath and walking over to the girl that had caught his attention the second she walked into the library and stopped by his favourite book.

The entire way to her desk, he repeated the mantra over and over in his head.

_Be charming. Be smooth. Be condifident. Be like Dean_. _Be charming. Be smooth. Be condifident. Be like Dean_._ Okay Sam, you can do it. Talk!_

"Um I just wanted to…"

Of course, the second she turned her head to look at him, any ounce of self confidence quickly vanished, along with any form of coherent thought.

"…y-you know s-say hi-"

"No. Go away." She stopped him abruptly, with her cold tone stopping anymore of his stuttering.

So this is what rejection from a girl felt like. To be honest, Sam was hurt. Even strangers had the same wariness regarding him as dad did.

But, then she continued, "It's just that, I'm not suppose to talk to boys."

She smiled apologetically and Sam felt a little better. But, still incredibly embarrassed and awkward, he walked away before he could do any more damage to his self-esteem.

* * *

=================~F~=~R~=~E~=~A~=~K~=~S~=================

* * *

"Ready to play doctor?"

The girl with green eyes, Amy, brought him out of his reverie. He was still nervous about the fact that the girl, Amy, was this close to him.

"So, you gonna tell me?"

"What?"

She looked at hiim disbelievingly before answering.

"How you kicked the crap out of the guys, I mean…" she paused , " but you're kind of…"

She stopped again, but Sam voiced her thoughts.

"Wiry?"

She closed her eyes briefly and looked a bit guilty, "Exactly." Nonetheless, she persisted. "So?"

Sam had been in situations where he had to explain the reason behind his fighting skills before. Thus, without any hesitation at all, he picked from his arsenal of fabrications and settled on "I just watch a lot of Bruce Lee movies."

She bit her lip and nodded her head. It was obvious to Sam that she didn't buy it, but figured that it wasn't her place to pry into his life. Sam realized instantly how relieving it was to have a person like that around: someone who didn't make you say or do anything you didn't feel comforatble saying or doing.

"You thirsty?" she asked, trying to steer the conversation away from the blatent lie.

"Sure."

"So you live around here?"

At the sound of the fridge closing, Sam realized that it was nice change to have _normal _small talk with a _normal _person.

And so the conversation flowed. They talked about music, their parents, and Sam finally thought he had found someone to call a friend. Well, that is, until the spell was broken.

"Sam, you are a freak…"

And just when he thought he had finally found someone to confide in, his worst fear returned. She hated him too. He was different, he always would be. Normal would always escape him.

"…but so is, I don't know, Jimmy Hendrix and so is Picasso."

He smiled. He had nevr thought about it like that before.

"And so am I. All the coolest people are freaks.

Just then, he realized, that maybe normal wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

Of course, the more-than-average kiss that soon followed probably had something to do with that.

* * *

=================~F~=~R~=~E~=~A~=~K~=~S~=================

* * *

"Come with me."

Her watery green eyes were begging him.

He was a hunter. She was a monster. He was a Winchester. She was a Kitsune. He was supposed to kill her. He was supposed to like doing it.

But she had talked with him. She had made him feel, for once, that it was okay to be him. That he wasn't a freak or someone to avoid.

He realized quickly that just like there was no way he could kill her, there was no way that he could leave her to fend for herself.

He owed her.

Besides, there were worse things than hormonal teenage boys that could hurt the girl with green eyes.

* * *

=================~F~=~R~=~E~=~A~=~K~=~S~=================

* * *

His bag was packed. So was hers.

They were at Bobby's, and were ready to take the next bus out.

Sam wasn't stupid, he knew that Boddy and his dad could easily track the fake credit cards they usually used. He had also fantasized escapign on more thasn one occasion, and knew that a quarter of the money in the vault was enough to last him three months at the Schneider Inn three cities south. So, taking half the money in the vault, Sam looked at the girl with the green eyes one more time.

He realized that he wasn't sorry. He wasn't sorry to be leaving the place where a future he didn't want was already laid out for him.

Besides, being reckless and not caring was exactly the type of thing Dean would do. And last he checked, his brother had advised the younger Winchester to be more like him.

Dean would applaud him.

Dad wouldn't care.

Bobby would calm down once Sam called him and told him he was safe.

He wouldn't have to tell any of them that he wasn't alone, or that he was helping Amy.

No he would just tell them that he was moving on.

Dean could take care of the family business.

Sam wanted something different.

"You okay?" She asked while staring right into his eyes from her seat next to him. It was obvious she was looking for anything resembling regret or sadness or even anger.

He looked at his new friend for a second before smiling and replying. "Actually, I don't think I've ever been better."

She smiled in return after realizing the truth behind his answer and relaxed into her bus seat. Yawning quite loudly, she then closed her eyes and made a show of using his arm as a pillow.

When he inquired as to the abilitiy of his so called "wiry" arms to function as a suitable pillow, she responded by lightly hitting him in the stomach and reminded him that he was suppose to be the gentleman.

"But I thought that you liked that I was different" he quipped.

She smirked and he felt more than saw her roll her eyes at his attempts at humor.

They'd be okay. He'd make sure of it.

* * *

=================~F~=~R~=~E~=~A~=~K~=~S~=================

* * *

A dark shadow slithered into the chamber and whispered to the being in the center of the room.

"He has left the father's protection."

The being responded casually, "I am aware."

"He left with the Kitsune female."

The being looked towards the messenger and smirked, "I do believe that little Sammy has sealed his fate."

The messenger nodded and slid out of the room again, to return to watching the vessel. He would not return to the room for another six years.

They'd be okay. He'd make sure of it.

* * *

=================~F~=~R~=~E~=~A~=~K~=~S~=================

* * *

**A/N: This was just something I did for the heck of it, and because I couldn't get to sleep :P I don't know if I'll continue, but if I do, I will most definitely be rewriting this chapter ! That being said, I only watch Supernaturual sporadically and will probs catch up on a few seasons before I write anything of substance ;)**


	2. Chapter 1: Escape REDONE!

**A/N My first fic! Constructive criticism is appreciated but no flames please! Please review, even its only a few words it helps make me a better writer so each succeeding chapter can get better :) Warning, this story veers drastically from the proper supernatural storyline and I'll be fiddling with the timeline and order of antagonists on the show! At the same time, please give it a chance! **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Supernatural. If I did, Dean never would have killed Amy! (truth be told, I liked Dean better than Sam before I saw the episode where Sam did that :( ). I also don't own the Chicken Soup franchise. None of this is for profit, just for some practice writing!**

**This is the edited version of chapter one (which I posted a while ago). Reread this chapter before reading the next one!**

Chapter 1: Escape

* * *

=================~F~=~R~=~E~=~A~=~K~=~S~=================

**You're different. I'm different. Let's be different together.**

**You're alone. I'm alone. We can be alone together.**

=================~F~=~R~=~E~=~A~=~K~=~S~=================

* * *

"Be yourself."

That is what any normal older sibling would have said to their younger brother when asked for advice in the way of women.

Unfortunately, the Winchesters were anything _but _normal.

So, when a 12-year-old Sam asked a 16-year-old Dean about how to talk to girls, he really should have expected the nature of Dean's answer.

"Be me."

"What kind of advice is that?" Sam exclaimed annoyed, quickly lowering his voice, so has to not disrupt the other students in the library. Or get kicked out, for that matter.

"The kind that other people would be grateful for" Dean said pointedly.

Sam sighed and responded in a hushed whisper, "Oh come on Dean, how does that help? I don't know how to be like you."

"Simple: be charming, smooth, confident-"

"Arrogant" Sam muttered under his breath. Nonetheless, Dean heard and laughed.

"Yeah wit's good too, the ladies love that. Huh, yeah Dad I know. Sorry Sammy I gotta get going." Before hanging up, he quickly added "Dad says thanks for the info and sends his best".

_No he doesn't_. Sam thought bitterly. Really, Sam shouldn't let the closeness between Dean and his dad bother him. He really shouldn't, but he did. He just couldn't understand what it was about himself that made his dad act so wary around him.

Sam wasn't the only one who noticed.

Dean and Uncle Bobby saw the way his father acted, but skirted around the issue and avoided it like the plague. They were Winchesters, and Winchesters didn't have heart to hearts. Besides, Sam had a feeling that crying to Dean and Uncle Bobby was the exact thing that his dad expected him to do. He would always see the youngest as weak and hesitant. Sadly, Sam knew that in the eyes of his dad, that's all he would ever be.

Always.

_Not that it matters. Soon, I'll be old enough to leave. Just six more years, then Dad has all the time in the world to spend with Dean._

He scoffed at his own thoughts. Sam knew that no matter how much he fantasized, no matter how far away he travelled in his mind, he would always be stuck. He would always be trapped in this way of life, his life. Normalcy would forever remain an elusive figure in the distance, always there but never within reach.

While skimming through the bookshelves, his stray thoughts were halted when his brown eyes were met with green eyes. Quickly blushing, he grabbed the nearest book and looked down to the floor. He absentmindedly noted that the carpet was a lurid orangy-red colour.

When he gathered enough courage to look back up, the green eyes were gone.

Taking the book back to his table, Sam tried skimming over the page only to realize a few moments later that he had read the first line six times. And he still had no idea what the words he had read actually were. His nerves were still racing from the previous meeting and his blush was too stubborn to go away.

He still hadn't come up with a way that he could approach the green-eyed girl he had already encountered twice today. It wasn't until he was ready to put the book back that he realized he had chosen _Chicken Soup for the Teenage Girl's Soul_.

Sam rolled his eyes and felt grateful that nobody had seemed to notice his strange choice. The last thing he needed was another reason for the guys in his class to bug him; being the new kid brought him enough attention as it was.

After returning the book to its proper place, unlike the brilliant specimen who put it in the town's history book section, Sam returned to pondering about more pressing matters. First and foremost, he thought more on how to approach the girl that had caught his attention the second she walked into the library and stopped by his favourite book, _Great Expectations_. Sam had always found a strange camaraderie with the fictional character of Pip: the boy who aspired to be more than the life to which he was born. He pondered on how exactly to "be like Dean" for a few minutes before taking a deep breath and walking over to the girl.

The entire way to her desk, he repeated his newly formed mantra over and over in his head.

_Be charming. Be smooth. Be confident. Be like Dean_. _Be charming. Be smooth. Be confident. Be like Dean_._ Okay Sam, you can do it. Talk!_

"Um I just wanted to…"

Of course, the second she turned her head to look at him, any ounce of self confidence quickly vanished. Not wanting to be alone, it took along with it any form of coherent thought.

"…y-you kn-know s-say hi-"

"No. Go away." She stopped him abruptly, wielding her cold tone with bitter swiftness.

So this is what rejection felt like. To be honest, Sam was hurt. Even strangers had the same wariness regarding him as dad did. Maybe dad was right to feel the way he-

"It's just that, I'm not supposed to talk to boys."

She smiled apologetically and Sam felt a little better. Nonetheless, he was still incredibly embarrassed and awkward, and walked away before he could do any more damage to his self-esteem.

* * *

=================~F~=~R~=~E~=~A~=~K~=~S~=================

* * *

"Ready to play doctor?"

The girl with green eyes, Amy, brought him out of his reverie. He was still nervous about the fact that she was this close to him.

"So, you gonna tell me?"

"What?"

She looked at him disbelievingly before replying.

"How you kicked the crap out of the guys, I mean…" she paused before continuing, "well you're kind of…"

She stopped again, but Sam finished her thoughts with a small smile.

"Wiry?"

She closed her eyes briefly and looked a bit guilty, "Exactly." Nonetheless, she persisted. "So?"

Sam had been in situations where he had to explain the reason behind his fighting skills before. Thus, without any hesitation at all, he picked from his arsenal of fabrications and settled on "I just watch a lot of Bruce Lee movies."

She bit her lip and nodded her head. It was obvious to Sam that she didn't buy it, but figured that it wasn't her place to pry into his life. Sam realized instantly how relieving it was to have a person like that around: someone who didn't make you say or do anything you didn't feel comfortable saying or doing.

"You thirsty?" she asked, trying to steer the conversation away from his blatant lie.

"Sure."

"So you live around here?" she inquired.

At the sound of the fridge closing, Sam realized that it was nice change to have _normal _small talk with a _normal _person.

And so the conversation flowed. They talked about music, their parents, and Sam finally thought he had found someone to call a friend. Well, that is, until the spell was broken.

"Sam, you are a freak…"

And just when he thought he had finally found someone to confide in, his worst fear returned. She hated him too. He was different, he always would be. Normal would always escape him.

"…but so is, I don't know, Jimmy Hendrix and so is Picasso."

He smiled in relief and wonder. He had never thought about it like that before.

"And so am I. All the coolest people are freaks."

Just then, he realized, that maybe normal wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

Of course, the more-than-normal kiss that soon followed probably had something to do with that.

"I think you feel alone Sam...I think I do too." She looked away before continuing, her voice a little meeker, "Maybe we can be alone together?"

Sam considered her request. He had never had a friend before, and the idea of having one as kind as her was very appealing. Someone who made him feel like he didn't deserve to be alone.

"I'd like that" he smiled and brought his hand out in front of him for her to shake. With a small smirk he asked, "Friends?"

She laughed as she joined her hand with his. "Friends."

* * *

=================~F~=~R~=~E~=~A~=~K~=~S~=================

* * *

"Come with me."

Watery green pools were begging him. "You don't have to be alone, we can be freaks together Sam." Her voice was pleading with him to see reason, to not leave her.

He was a hunter. She was a monster. He was a Winchester. She was a Kitsune. He was supposed to kill her. He was supposed to like doing it.

But she had talked with him. She had made him feel, for once, that it was okay to be him. That he wasn't a freak or someone to avoid.

She was his friend.

He realized quickly that just like there was no way he could kill her, there was no way that he could leave her to fend for herself.

He owed her.

Besides, he knew the world outside. And out there, things much worse things than hormonal teenage boys could hurt the girl with green eyes.

* * *

=================~F~=~R~=~E~=~A~=~K~=~S~=================

* * *

His bag was packed. So was hers.

They had just left Bobby's, and were ready to take the next bus out.

Contrary to Dean's daily taunts, Sam wasn't stupid. He knew that Bobby and Dad could easily track the fake credit cards the family usually used. Luckily, he had also fantasized about escaping on more than one occasion.

It was because of his obsession with the thought of one day leaving, that he knew that a quarter of the money in Bobby's vault in the back of the cellar was enough to last him three months at the Buckener Inn three cities south (the closest Inn that was sketchy enough to take in minors without question). So, taking half the money in the vault, Sam again glanced at the girl he was escaping with.

He realized that he wasn't sorry. He wasn't sorry to be leaving the place where a future he didn't want was already laid out for him.

Besides, being reckless and not caring was exactly the type of thing Dean would do. And last he checked, his brother had advised the younger Winchester to be more like him.

So, Dean would applaud him.

Dad wouldn't care.

Bobby would calm down once Sam called him and told him he was safe.

He wouldn't have to tell any of them that he wasn't alone, or that he was helping Amy. No he would just tell them that he was moving on. Dean could take care of the family business.

Sam wanted something different.

"You okay?" She asked while staring right into his eyes from her seat next to him. It was obvious she was searching for any emotion resembling regret, sadness, or anger.

He looked at his friend for a second before smiling and replying. "Actually, I don't think I've ever been better."

She smiled in return after acknowledging the truth behind his answer. She turned her gaze from Sam and relaxed into her bus seat. Yawning quite loudly, she then closed her eyes and made a show of using his arm as a pillow.

When he inquired as to the capability of his so called "wiry" arms to function as a suitable pillow, she responded by lightly hitting him in the stomach and reminded him that he was supposed to be the gentleman.

"And here I thought that you liked that I was different" he quipped.

She smirked and he felt more than saw her roll her eyes at his attempt at humor.

They'd be okay.

He'd make sure of it.

* * *

=================~F~=~R~=~E~=~A~=~K~=~S~=================

* * *

A dark shadow slithered into the chamber and whispered to the being in the center of the room.

"He hasss left the father'sss protection."

The being responded casually, "I am aware."

"He left with the Kitsssune girl."

The being smiled wickedly then looked towards the messenger. His foul grin grew, "I do believe that little Sammy has sealed his fate."

The messenger nodded and slid out of the room again, to return to watching the vessel. He would not return to the room for another six years.

* * *

=================~F~=~R~=~E~=~A~=~K~=~S~=================

* * *

**All the cool kids review ;) DO IT.**

**(Even if its just ideas or a grammar/spelling mistake you noticed! Every comment makes the next chapter better!)**

**I have the next chapter done, but I'll only post it if I get 3 reviews ! Here's the preview, so you all know I'm telling the truth ;)**

Chapter 2: Hunger

..."What are you going to tell Dad and Dean?"

"Nothing, because this is the last time you're calling Sam."...

...So, she had decided to die. Kill herself. But she would _not_ do it in front of her friend. She would _not_ force Sam to watch as his only friend killed herself to save him...

**Uh oh, what's going on with Amy? THREE REVIEWS, that's all I need to post up the second chap so you can find out :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Hunger

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Supernatural. If I did, Dean never would have killed Amy! None of this is for profit, just for some practice writing! I had 97 hits for the first chapter, but only five reviews! Please review so each chapter will be better than the last. I've written the third chapter, but will only post it if I get ****at least five MORE reviews ****! (i.e. ten reviews). The reason I'm doing this is because if I'm getting hits but no reviews/favs/follows/etcs it makes me think that you guys read the story but don't like it! **

**Thank you Damma and 11abbyk (as well as the three anonymous reviews) you guys are the sole reason this story lives ;) **

**P.S. chapter 3 is meaty ! (over 4000 words ;) So if you want to see it, REVIEW.**

Chapter Two: Hunger

* * *

=================~F~=~R~=~E~=~A~=~K~=~S~=================

**I will stand by you, even when no one else will.**

**I will believe in you, even when you don't believe in yourself.**

**I'll take care of you, even when you don't think you deserve to be cared for.**

=================~F~=~R~=~E~=~A~=~K~=~S~=================

* * *

"H-Hi Bobby"

Sam was screwed. Royally screwed. He didn't even know how he had gained the nerve to call.

"Oh well hey there Sammy! How you doing? How's the weather?" The happy-go-lucky tone of Bobby was definitely not what Sam had expected. In fact, he had predicted the exact opposite reaction.

"You actually want to know about the weather?"

"No I sure as hell do _not_ want to know about the god damn _weather_! Where the _hell_ have you been the past week!"

Ahh, there it was: the reaction Sam had predicted.

Sam sighed, "I can't answer that Bobby."

"And why the _hell _not Sam!" Bobby's voice resounded through the phone and Sam pulled the phone a few centimetres way from his ear drums to spare one of his most vital senses.

"I'm not coming back Bobby. I can't do it anymore."

"Can't what? Act sane!"

"I can't hunt Bobby. I just, I can't. Not anymore. I hate living on the road, I hate fighting, I hate never being allowed to talk to other kids, I hate having to carry a knife with me everywhere, and I hate knowing that I should be scared of every shadow I see. I-I hate killing! I can't do it anymore…I won't do it anymore."

On the other end, Bobby sighed heavily. Sam heard a bottle cap pop, and after a few seconds Bobby began speaking again.

"I always knew this would happen one day Sam, but not this goddamn soon. You do realize you're twelve, right Sam? _Twelve_. How're you gonna get food? Where're you gonna live? How're you gonna get money? Where're you gonna-"

"I took some money from your vault Bobby." Sam admitted, guilt saturating his words. "But I swear, when I can, I'll pay you back!"

"Sam, you think it was a coincidence that the Buckner Inn brochure was left on the counter, in front of the spot _you_ always sit in? And trust me Sam, if I didn't want you to know the combination to the vault, you sure as hell wouldn't know it."

"What are you going to tell Dad and Dean?"

"Nothing, because this is the last time you're calling Sam."

Sam instantly felt every organ in his body jam in his throat. He should have known that this would happen. He had just really hoped it wouldn't. Bobby had been the surrogate father to Sam, the one to go to for help. Who would he go to now if he and Amy ever got into trouble?

Bobby sighed and drank some more before continuing. "You were never meant for this life, Sam. I knew that a long time ago. They did too."

"Do you think they'll come after me?"

"Not if they don't know where you are."

"Will you tell them?"

"Tomorrow night, I will. With travel time, that gives you three days to get as far away from that place as you can."

"Bobby, this is the only motel that will accept minors."

Bobby took another long drink. "No, it isn't Sam. Pay the guy working the kitchen a few bucks, and he'll tell give you a list of fifty others. And Sam, about what I said earlier…if you get into any kind of trouble, call me. But just…try not too. It won't always be me answering the phone and I won't always be alone at home. And, whatever you do, don't tell me where you are or where you're going. I can't lie for shit in front of your old man. Not when it's about his sons."

Sam smiled a little when Bobby told him he could still call for help. He was a relief to know that he and Amy still had someone to fall back on.

"Thanks Bobby."

"Take care of yourself Sammy."

"I will."

Sam hung up and turned to face the girl currently looking at him worriedly.

"How did it go? Are you alright?" She asked, failing to mask her concern.

He smiled in reply. "I'm fine, but we've gotta leave."

She looked at the boy in complete confusion "But why?"

"I can get us the locations of a few more places that will let us stay there."

Her eyes narrowed slightly. "Sam, don't avoid the question. Why do we have to leave?"

He looked at his new friend and wondered if he should tell her the truth. The fact that she could read him easier than anyone he had ever known made the choice for him.

"Someone's coming after us, aren't they?" She asked, her tone serious and a bit saddened.

"They are, but they'll stop once we leave here. They won't know where we're going next and…and they have bigger problems then finding me." He hated the bitterness that laced his words and he absolutely detested that his father still managed to make him feel insignificant despite being cities away from him.

Sensing his mood, Amy quickly decided to lighten it. "Well come on then," she exclaimed while gathering her bag, "Gather your bag, or are you so weak and wiry that you need me to carry it for you?" She turned her nose in the air, the way that she did whenever she used her holier than thou attitude.

Laughing, Sam grabbed his bag and together they left the room in search of the kitchen worker that would give them their ticket to freedom.

* * *

=================~F~=~R~=~E~=~A~=~K~=~S~=================

* * *

"I-I'm hungry Sam."

She was crying, and Sam realized he hated the sound. Amy had been in bed sick for the past three days, and no matter what Sam did, she just kept getting weaker.

"I-I don't think animals are enough anymore Sam. I-I don't know what to d-do. You have to leave S-Sam. Go ba-ck-ck, please. I don't want to hurt you..but I'm so scared that I will."

The past year, she had been feeding on animals. Their pituitary glands had been enough to sate her needs. But now, for some reason, it wasn't enough anymore.

"Sam, I'm growing. Adult Kitsune's can't survive on animals. Please leave Sam. Please!" She was crawling away from him now, trying to reach the other end of the bed. Far away from where Sam sat with the damp cloth and bowl he was using to try and mitigate her rising temperature.

On the inside, Amy was going crazy. She felt starved, hungry enough to devour the next human she came across. But she couldn't. She could never hurt her friend, and she knew Sam would never forgive her if she killed someone else.

So, she had decided to die. Kill herself. But she would _not_ do it in front of her friend. She would _not_ force Sam to watch as his only friend killed herself to save him.

Of course, Sam knew exactly what her plan was. He knew that if he left her, he would never see her again.

"I'm not leaving you." The boy said resolutely. "I'll find a way to feed you. I promise. I just, I just need to find a way…"

"Sam you can't. I-I won't kill, and neither w-will you. But, it's ok-ay Sam. I-I'm fine with it. Really. Just…please, I won't e-ever forgive myself if I hurt you. You n-need to leave…before you end u-up dead." She was moaning now, the pain and bloodlust raging through her body.

_Dead_.

As soon as the word left her mouth, Sam was furious at himself for not thinking of the solution sooner.

"Amy, I can save you. I know how. Just please, wait for a few more hours. I'll come back and I'll have what you need." He looked straight into her eyes as he said that. Still seeing the will to do herself in as soon as he left in her eyes, he sighed and pulled out the trump card. The one that he really hated having to use. "Give me until dawn. You owe me that much."

She conceded.

Three hours later, Sam returned. He was covered in dirt and his hands were bleeding from digging (if the red stains on the shovel in his left hand was anything to go by). Nonetheless, he held a pituitary gland in his right hand and a smile on his face.

Amy, on the other hand, was horrified. "S-Sam, oh god Sam, p-please tell me you didn't kill som-"

"I didn't. I borrowed a shovel from the Inn's shed and went to the cemetery. I figured if the person's already dead, then it's not like they'll be using it anytime soon." As he finished his explanation as he handed her the body part.

She looked at the bloody endocrine gland and then at his cut up hands. She frowned, "Sam, your hands–"

"Will be fine after I run some water over them. Really, Amy I'm fine. You're the one who's not. We're friends right? And friends take care of each other." The resoluteness in his tone convinced her, and then she took the mass of brain from his hands.

"Bon appetite?" He smiled in that boyish way again, and Amy realized that she had never been so grateful for anyone in her life.

"T-Turn around Sam." She was ashamed of herself. She hated what she was.

"No."

She looked at him questioningly.

"I'm a freak too remember? You don't have to hide who you are from me. I'm your friend."

She ate the gland, and immediately felt better.

She sat up in the bed and humphed at the boy, while closing her eyes and sticking her nose up in the air.

"Sam, trust me, you're _far _from being my friend."

Before Sam had a chance to look surprised or feel hurt, she smiled a little impish smile and continued. "You're my _best_ friend".

In retribution for her cruel joke, Sam pulled out the pillow from behind her and hit her with it. They both laughed some before she pulled him to the bathroom claiming how she would wash his hands and then threatened to personally kill him if he ever hurt himself on her behalf again.

* * *

=================~F~=~R~=~E~=~A~=~K~=~S~=================

* * *

**A/N: Remember, chapter three is ready to be posted, but won't be unless I get at least five more reviews ! (I especially like the ones that give constructive criticism) **

And here's a preview of chapter three, just so you guys have some proof ; )

Hide: Hide yourself from the world that races around you.

Seek: Seek a place safe from the horrors that chase you.

…..when Amy and Sam finally reached high school, Sam was no longer the wiry boy she had met back in Lanchester. As a result, he had more than a few female admirers. One of which, was the reason why they were currently frantically packing their things and getting a ticket to the next bus out of this town….

REVIEW :)


	4. Chapter 3: Normal?

**A/N My first fic! Constructive criticism is appreciated but no flames please! Please review, even its only a few words it helps make me a better writer so each succeeded chapter can get better :) Warning, this story veers drastically from the proper supernatural storyline and I'll be fiddling with the timeline and order of antagonists on the show! At the same time, please give it a chance! **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Supernatural. If I did, Dean never would have killed Amy! None of this is for profit, just to practice writing!**

**Next chapter is ****done****, but will ****only be posted**** if I get at least ****ten more reviews**** ! **

P.S. the reason this chapter is up is because of Souless666, samgirl19, laurie31, YOLO89, Deanl0v3r, and Sasuhina34. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS. Also a big thank you to those who favourited/alerted (is that even a word lol :P) !

* * *

Chapter 3: Normal?

* * *

=================~F~=~R~=~E~=~A~=~K~=~S~=================

**Hide: Hide yourself from the world that races around you.**

**Seek: Seek a place safe from the horrors that chase you.**

=================~F~=~R~=~E~=~A~=~K~=~S~=================

* * *

Friday nights were spent differently by lots of people. Some dubbed it movie-night, others bowling night or family game night.

For Amy Pond and Sam Winchester, it was grave-digging night.

Ever since Amy's sickness the year prior, they had made weekly trips to the cemetery at night in order to dig up a weeks worth of pituitary glands for her. Of course, they then discovered that the glands only lasted for a few days. So, they also dubbed Tuesday "grave-digging night number two".

Of course, Amy was the only one who called them that. And Sam made a habit of teasing her for it.

Due to Amy's hunger, Sam ended up digging fourteen graves a week. Initially, Amy refused to let him do so alone. She claimed that since it was her burden, it was only right that she help dig the holes.

Unfortunately for Amy, biology sucks sometimes. She would usually still be working on her first hole by the time he had finished three. Then again, Sam couldn't complain, he was building up some strength he had lost when he stopped practicing fighting with Dean and his father.

Thus, when Amy and Sam finally reached high school, Sam was no longer the wiry boy she had met back in Lanchester. As a result, he had more than a few female admirers. One of which, was the reason why they were currently frantically packing their things and getting a ticket to the next bus out of this town.

Olivia Schnieder was the most gorgeous girl in the ninth grade. Everyone knew it; she made sure that they did. So, imagine her surprise when Sam turned her down for a date next Friday. He claimed he had already made plans. Angered, she asked with whom. Still as clueless as ever in the ways of women, Sam responded that he had plans with Amy. Not thinking it to be a big deal, Sam bid an affronted Olivia goodbye and started on his way home.

Olivia, the spoiled brat she was, refused to believe that Sam would willingly give up the chance to go out with her for another girl. So, she did what any sane person would do: she followed him home.

At the time, Amy and Sam were living in the cheapest single-room apartment in the sketchiest part of town. Despite both working two jobs, this was the best they could afford if they still wanted to save some money for college.

Of course, when Olivia discovered that the two were living together without anyone else, she made certain to tell every other student at their school. Because obviously, that's what any sane person would do.

By next afternoon, Sam and Amy were called into the Principals office. The older woman demanded to know if the rumours about "the two fourteen-year-olds living together by themselves" was true.

From that meeting, Amy deduced that Sam could be a terrible liar sometimes.

The principal told them to stay in the school until she called a social worker. She told the two that she would personally make sure that they would have "suitable living conditions" and "loving families" for the duration of their high school experience.

Of course, upon hearing that, the two bolted from that town as soon as they could. The last thing they needed was more people wondering exactly who and where their parents were.

_Lesson learned. _

The next town they arrived in, they made sure to avoid each other completely in school. They both agreed that it was for the best that nobody knew the two were connected in any way. They were immaculate in there efforts, to the extent where, in the mornings and after school, one would make sure to leave twenty or more minutes prior to the other.

"Earth to Amy!" The hands waving in front of her face pulled Amy from her thoughts. The red head in front off her continued in her bubbly voice, "Gees, I don't know where you drift off to sometimes!"

"I'm sorry Eileen*, I was just a bit distracted. What did you want?"

"I was wondering if you figured out 7b from the assignment last night?"

"Huh, oh, yeah. Um, which one was that again?"

Eileen placed her assignment sheet on Amy's desk and pointed at the question.

Amy skimmed the question and the answer came to her immediately. "Oh, it's pretty simple actually. You assume the rockets gravitational pull is equivalent to the magnitude of the vector opposite from its ascent vector, which you found out in the last question. One you've figured that out, you can determine the unit vector and then how long it will take the rocket to reach 8000 km in the air. You also have to calculate some uncertainties since they gave you the instruments they used to measure the distances and rocket size." Amy said it casually, as if the problem was not the hardest thing their teacher had ever assigned them. Eileen said so, and Amy just shrugged.

"I just like Physics, I guess."

"And your excuse for being brilliant at every other subject?" Eileen teased.

Amy blushed and quickly tried to divert the girl's attention. "I just get lucky. So speaking of rockets, what do you have planned for this weekend?"

Eileen went on to describe the exciting plans she had for the coming weekend with her typical million watt smile and Amy couldn't help but reminisce on how she'd met the girl.

When Amy and Sam had joined Southgate High School in their sophomore year, she had advertently avoided making friends. She didn't need the distractions or the risk that came with people wanting to come over to hang out or do homework together. If Sam and she were going to be able to afford college, they both needed to keep their grades up in hope of some form of financial aid.

So, she played it off as the shy, quiet type. She had turned most people away, but Eileen had decided it was her duty to break Amy out of her shell. After a few rough conversations, Sam had convinced Amy that it would be okay to converse with the eccentric red head. He jokingly claimed that at least by talking with Eileen, Amy would grow to appreciate him more.

So, at the persistence of both Sam and Eileen, Amy took a chance, and she never regretted it once. It was nice to have trivial conversations. It gave her a break from thinking about digging up graves, balancing two jobs, paying her and Sam's cell phone bills (an unfortunately expensive necessity they needed to keep in constant contact), and keeping up her marks.

"Amy!" And just like that, she was harshly yanked from her trip down memory lane. "Okay that's it missy, where has your mind been all day? You've been spacing out every time I start talking!" The fiery girl seemed to have a look of pure concentration on her face before it lit up in a devious smile.

"Okay, what's his name?"

"Wha—, who?" Amy was totally caught off guard by the question.

"Well duh! What's the name of the boy that you can't stop fantasizing about. Come on spill!"

"Eileen, you've been watching too much of that dramatic garbage on cable. I'm not thinking about any boy…I'm thinking about the biology test that we have next week, which I haven't even begun to study for yet!"

Amy was lying, of course, but she needed something believable to sell to the gossip-addict.

"Oh. My. _God_. You are officially the biggest nerd I have ever met. _That's_ why you've been spacing out on me all morning? A _test_ that's _next_ week. Oh lord, you poor child. That's it, you've just confirmed what you're doing this Saturday."

Amy groaned, "And what would that be?"

If Eileen noticed Amy's apprehension, she ignored it. "You, my anthropophobic dear are coming with me to Sadie's pit party this weekend."

It took about three seconds for Amy to process the ludicrous thought before she burst out laughing.

"Are you crazy?" Amy asked, still cachinnating.

"No, I'm the one that's perfectly sane. _You're_ the one who's acting like Hyena on Redbull" She gave a sly smile as she answered Amy's question. After Amy calmed down a bit, the girl continued, "Oh come on Amy, it'll be so much fun! I'll even set you up with someone! Oh I know the _perfect_ guy for you too! Okay Amy, now you have to come!"

"In case you've forgotten, the girl hates me. I hardly doubt I'm invited–"

"It's a pit party, half the people that come aren't invited."

"I have a test coming up—"

"_Next_ Friday, which gives you plenty of time to study."

"I don't exactly like Sadie either. Why–"

"Oh please, other than me, you don't like _anyone_. And 'in case you've forgotten' you liking me took quite a while in itself."

Affronted, Amy replied, "That's not true! I like people–"

"Prove it, come to the party and actually converse with them!"

Slightly irritated, Amy turned "Would you stop cutting me off, we–"

"–Are going to have so much fun this Saturday! Meet me at Kenten Park at 10 and I'll drive you!"

Eileen ran off before Amy could start reciting the numerous reasons under her mental list of why going to Sadie's party was so not going to happen and was undoubtedly the _worst_ idea ever.

"I can't believe you think this is a _good_ idea!" It was later that night at dinner, and somehow, Sam had weaseled her into confessing what had gotten her into 'such a foul mood' when she arrived at their apartment.

He always did have the uncanny ability to pry just enough to get her to reveal anything and everything.

"Amy, you've been working yourself nonstop lately. I never thought I would be the one to say this, but I think Eileen's right. You should go. Going to the party, it'll give you some time to relax." Sam's deep voice travelled from the stove, where he was finishing their Kraft Dinner. Amy was currently sitting on the island that served as their table.

"Sam, I have work."

Despite her efforts, Sam countered easily. "You can call in sick, you haven't used any of your sick days."

Amy put her hands to her forehead and sighed. "Sam, we're really not in the position for me to pass up a chance to make some money."

Sam brought over two bowls of yellow macaroni and even though her eyes were hidden behind the palms of her hands, she could tell he was staring at her.

"Amy, look at me."

"Sam–"

"We're far from rich, but we also aren't so broke that you can't afford to take one night off. You're going Amy." His voice was resolute, and Amy knew that he wasn't going to change his mind.

Sam could be so damn stubborn sometimes.

"Fine," He smiled in relief. Seeing this, she smirked and said" but then you're going too."

Sam sighed, much like Amy had earlier. "Amy, if it's the only way to get you to relax, I'm fine with going."

Amy raised a brow at this. That had been much too easy.

Seeing the question in her eyes, Sam explained himself. "Some of the guys on the team have been bugging me to come…" The events of earlier that day passed through his mind.

"_Alright ladies, that's it for today! Hit the showers! Everyone except for you Windemere, you stay back!" _

_Sam looked a bit perplexed as the rest of his team went to the showers. He walked over to the coach that had called him by his last name of four years and voiced his confusion. _

"_Is something wrong coach?"_

"_Well Windemere," his false happy-go-lucky voice instantly reminded Sam of ready-to-erupt Bobby, "so nice to see your lovely face today!"_

_Oh. That's why he got called over. _

"_Coach, I'm sorry for missing the practice the other day. I had work—"_

"_See Windemere, you can be a predictable guy sometimes. I had a feeling you would say that, so I took the time to call both Chester's Dinner and the movie theatre. Now, imagine my surprise when they said you didn't show up for your shift. Now, you have one more chance to tell me the truth about what the hell was so important you had to miss practice for it, or you can kiss your starting position good bye. You may be one hell of a player Sam, but I don't play kids that can't make practice, no matter how good they are. And I'm sure Reynolds would love to have a chance to start against the Knights next week…"_

_Coach's words drifted away from Sam, who was now engrossed in his thought. How on earth was he going to get out of this one? He knew he couldn't tell the truth: that Amy had been sick. To be honest he had been so worried for her he hadn't even thought twice about staying home to take care of her. In other words, he had completely forgotten about his other commitments. _

_He had every right to worry, Amy hadn't been sick since switching to deceased human pituitary glands five years ago. _

_That night had scared Sam more than he cared to admit. Especially since she was completely fine the next morning and neither could think of any reason for her illness the night prior. _

"_I'm sorry coach, it was my kid sister. She was sick and my mom was working so I had to take care of her." He stuttered a little while saying sister. Thinking of Amy as a sister felt wrong and awkward on so many levels. _

_Coach gave an uncharacteristic sigh and gave Sam a playful punch on his still-padded shoulder. _

"_Sam, you're a good kid, but no more missed practice. Got it?"He gave Sam a pointed look._

_After Sam nodded in promise, Coach blew the whistle and raised his voice "Okay Windemere hit the showers, you smell worse than Marfi on his good days!" _

_When Sam walked out of the still steaming shower area a few minutes later, he saw two of his teammates still talking by his change room locker. _

"_SAM! Geese dude, could you be more of a girl? It took you fifteen minutes to get out of the shower!" A dark-skinned boy, Ahmed, smiled at Sam in joking manner. _

"_That's because, unlike you Marfi, I understand that having horses on our jerseys doesn't mean I have to smell like one." Sam jested in return. _

_Ahmed animatedly looked affronted and made a show of putting his arm around Sam. "Oh Sam, but the ladies love the smell of sweat. It's a major turn on."He smirked and Sam laughed at the senior. _

"_Marfi, get off Windemere. The last thing he needs is more of your advice on how to get women." Sneered Jake, this year's captain. Although the two boys were both a year older than Sam, they had taken an instant liking to him after seeing his skill during tryouts. Of course, since the two happened to be the most popular boys in school, Sam really wasn't in the position to just ignore them. _

_Ahmed wasn't that bad. He was a bit of a joker and Sam found his presence relieving…_

"_Of course he needs my advice! There's a reason the guy hasn't had a girlfriend since he came here two years ago" _

…_sometimes._

_Jake, on the other hand always gave Sam a strange feeling. There was something off about the guy. No matter how…"nice"…he acted towards Sam, it always seemed forced. Sam supposed he was lucky the two guys didn't hate his guts, considering how cruel they were to most of the school. _

"_Marfi, for God's sake. Just ask the kid what you wanted to ask him so I can go home. I have a date with Sadie tonight and I am not going to listen to another one of her 'how dare you cheat on someone as perfect as me' lectures when she thinks I'm late because I was hooking up with someone."_

_Ahmed snorted,"Oh please, you deserve each one of those lectures. I'm sure 99% of the girls at this school would agree"_

_Jake's brows furrowed as he glared at Ahmed. "Watch it Ahmed. I–"_

"_Uhm, guy…" Sam hesitantly interrupted Jake before an all out brawl started between the two best friends. He needed to get home soon, it was his night to cook dinner and he hadn't seen Amy all day. "What was it that you wanted to ask me?" _

_Ahmed smiled slyly and Sam immediately regretted asking. _

"_Well, Sammy my boy! Clear your calendar this Saturday because you are accompanying us to Sadie's pitter at Red Stone."_

_Seeing Sam's dumbstruck expression of absolute cluelessness, Ahmed's sly look immediately morphed into one of absolute horror. _

"_Oh Sammy, you do know what a kegger is right?" _

_At Sam's small smile and shrug, Jake immediately started laughing."Oh this is great. Sam you're coming. And don't worry, me and Marfi'll make sure you have a _wonderful _time." _

_Again, despite Jake's countenance, Sam could almost taste the malice beneath the older boy's again, he wasn't really in the position to say anything against them. _

_He could think of an excuse though. _

"_I work Saturday." _

_Ahmed didn't even hesitate as he responded, "So? Take a day off." _

"_I don't have a car." _

_Ahmed countered easily once again, "Good thing you've got me as a bud then, I'll give you a ride. Where am I picking you up?" _

_Sam sighed. There was no way out of this. _

"_Um, how about you pick me up at Chester's Dinner. I'll just leave my shift a bit early."_

_Jake sighed in exasperation. "Great, now that we're done, Ahmed, get your ass in my car right now. Unless you want to walk home." _

_Ahmed finally pulled his arm off Sam's shoulder and followed Jake out of the locker room. Sam turned to his locker and placed his head on the cool, grey metal. Acting like a normal teenage boy was a pain._

At first, he had a feeling Amy would be angry at him for not finding a way out of it. But, now that she was going, she was just relieved that she would have someone she knew at the party. She had a feeling Eileen wouldn't exactly be sober by the time Amy needed to get home.

Finishing up their dinner, Amy washed the dished while Sam dried them. The two fell into routine as they took turns using the single bathroom and then went to their assigned sleeping areas.

When they were kids, it was fine for them to sleep in the same bed. It was innocent, like a sleepover…only every night.

Of course, when they reached high school, it became more than slightly awkward. Despite the fact that they hadn't shared more than a hug since their first kiss five years ago, the strain of sleeping stiff as a board on polar opposite ends of the bed saw to them both deciding that new sleeping arrangements were in order.

Sam, being the gentleman, claimed he wouldn't mind taking the couch.

Amy, being the feminist, claimed that she _would _mind him taking the couch.

So, they came to an agreement: a rotation. Sam would take the couch one week and Amy would take the couch the next week. This rotation really was their only choice since they didn't have the luxury of upgrading to a two bed room.

Around 11:40pm, right before they both retired for the evening after finishing some homework, a knock resounded throughout their small apartment.

Amy was about to go and see who was at the door before Sam angrily stopped her by grabbing her arm. Amy looked confused for a second, but then she realized exactly who would be knocking at their door this late.

Long story short, there were very few land owners who would consider renting to the duo since they were under 18–probably because it was illegal. The ones that did…well…they were sketchy at best.

Sam and Amy had chosen to move to Rylee, Texas after the whole "Olivia-principal-I'm calling social services" incident for two reasons. First, Southgate High School had one of the best football teams in the state, after winning state championships for the past three years. This meant more exposure for Sam, who might be able to earn a scholarship and save him and Amy a lot of financial worry. Second, it was home to West Lantic, quite possibly the sleaziest neighbourhood in the entire country. Cops had long since given up on the drug trades, gangs, prostitution, etc that made up the area. This meant that housing units such as Ronzola Apartments (i.e. housing units that allowed two minors to lease them) could exist.

As long as they paid the monthly rent, they had a place to stay. Unfortunately for them, that meant dealing with Giorgio Ronzola, the creepiest landlord in the country.

It had been fine at first, but lately Sam had noticed the way the forty-plus-year-old had been eyeing Amy.

Sam wasn't an idiot, he knew exactly who Giorgio wanted to see open the door at twenty minutes to midnight. So after pushing Amy back into the room and closing the curtain concealing the bedroom, Sam took the cheque off the counter and opened the apartment door.

"Oh. Sam. How nice to see _you_ this evening."

Sam was currently exercising all form of self control as he saw the perverted man's eyes scan the inside of the apartment visible behind the teen, hoping for a glimpse of Amy.

Through gritted teeth, Sam waved the check in the man's face and growled, "Here's this month's rent."

Saddened at not getting the chance to see Amy in her nightwear, the man sighed in disappointment and yanked the check out of Sam's hand. Before Sam could shut the door, the man continued.

"Say Sammy, how is dear Miss. Pond doing these days?"

Sam was seeing red.

"As fine as any _seventeen-_year-old would be." Sam stressed the number, hoping that the pervert would see how wrong it was for him to have any interest in her whatsoever.

Giorgio looked pensive for a minute before pushing a hand through his oily black locks.

"Seventeen eh? Shame, just one more year older and she'd be legal. I'm sure there are lots of guys around looking to hook up with someone as pretty as her. You know Sam, if you guys ever needed any extra cash, I have a side business I'm sure our Amy would be perfect for—"

Screw red, Sam was seeing blood: Giorgio's blood.

"Goodnight Mr. Ronzola."

Sam slammed the door before he lost it and, instead, slammed the Giorgio's head through the wall. He turned, rested his back against the wooden door and slowly slid down to his knees. He felt loose chips of wood scraping his back as he reached the floor and sighed in frustration.

He _hated_ living in this place.

He _hated_ that he was powerless to change it.

And most of all, he _absolutely_ hated that Amy was forced to live here.

He put his head into his arms and decided right then and there that he would make it up to her, somehow. He'd find a way to get a scholarship, that way she wouldn't need to work as much as he knew she did.

If she thought he didn't notice her getting up after she thought he had fallen asleep to study more, she was wrong. If she thought he believed her when she said she wasn't taking extra shifts at work, she was wrong.

He needed a scholarship. He _needed_ it. If he got a scholarship, they could manage to send her to college with him with no financial worries whatsoever. They had saved enough for one of them: the problem would only arise if they had to pay for both of their college expenses.

He was going to have to practice a hell of a lot harder to be noticed by scouts. Sam knew he was good, but he also knew that, like Coach always told him, "his head just wasn't in it". Sam knew he could easily be a better player than Jake and Ahmed, but he had never tried out of the fear of seeming _too_ good. After all, being able to throw a football at 40 miles per hour with pinpoint accuracy would bring questions…

Questions which Sam couldn't answer with "well, my dad's been teaching me how to throw daggers (as well as numerous other weapons that kill supernatural beings) at targets since my hands were big enough to hold 'em. Oh, and I'm also pro with a gun."

That probably wouldn't go down well.

At all.

Presently, he was good at the game. Heck, he was great. But to get the scholarship Amy would need, he'd have to be _amazing_. He'd have to stop holding back…

Still unsure, he let his thoughts wonder to that placed they tended to stray these days. That place in the back of his mind that told him repeatedly that his best friend would have been better off if she never met him that day…

A warm hand on his shoulders saved him from his cold thoughts. Raising his head from his arms, he came face to face with the same green eyes that had made him a nervous wreck when he was twelve. The green eyes that still could when she looked at him the way she was doing now.

She read his thoughts, the same way she did every time she looked into his head. And he let her, because there was nothing he wouldn't trust her with.

"Sam, you think much too highly of yourself..." Slowly, so as not to make him lose his balance, she pulled him off the floor, "…Even you can't carry this burden alone, let me help you."

She smiled and lightly kicked his shin. He listened to her voice complain about his "freakish, unfairly tall, sky-scraping height" as she headed back to the bedroom.

As Sam replayed his memories of her soft and crazy ways in his head, he slowly became conscious of the fact that should anything ever happen to her…he would never be able to recover.

Little did Sam know that the snake-like creature who had been watching the duo for the past five years was having the exact same thought…

=================~F~=~R~=~E~=~A~=~K~=~S~=================

**A/N: So there's chapter 3! Now, I need some of your opinions! This story can go two ways from here. I can either fast forward to their university years (which will include an appearance from Dean) or I can do another chapter or two in their high school years (which will involve the party, an encounter between Amy and Jake, another appearance by Giorgio, etc..) and then do their unviersity years. I was leaning towards doing a few more high school chapters, but you're the readers so tell me what you want! **

**Also I LOVE IDEAS and SUGGESTIONS, so if you have some, tell me in a review!**

**P.S. next chapter will be up if I get ****10 reviews****. **

**Here's the preview.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Normal?

* * *

=================~F~=~R~=~E~=~A~=~K~=~S~=================

There is an "US" in "TRUST"

But, there is also an

"END" in "FRIEND"

=================~F~=~R~=~E~=~A~=~K~=~S~=================

* * *

… She tried to push past him, but he stood sturdy and refused to allow her through. He then grabbed her arm and pushed her drunkenly against the wall.

"Amy, Amy, Amy you do realize how much control I have over our little Sammy's future right?"Jake slurred.

She stood still and mentally berated herself when she realized nobody else was around.

He brought his mouth to her ear and Amy instantly tried to turn away from him. "Wanna know a secret Amy? As quarterback, I can either give the ball to Sam or not give the ball to Sam. Whether or not you come into that room with me right now is going to make that decision." He smiled in cruel satisfaction as her eyes started to water and she stopped struggling against his hold…

* * *

**IM EVIL :~) hehehe. If you want to find out Amy's fate and why the heck Sam isn't around to help her, REVIEW. I'll upload the next chapter (currently saved and ready to upload on my desktop) once I get ****ten reviews****. **

**BTW getting over ****350 views**** is beyond flattering, but ****only getting 11 reviews**** after that many views just makes me think that you guys ****hate**** the story. So please, it literally takes like five seconds, just REVIEW. **

**And the plot bunny in my head is kind of dying out, so any ideas as to where to take the story would be MUCH appreciated ! (: **

*Eileen: Irish name meaning "Light" : )


End file.
